Stop!
by HPCS2
Summary: He started the trajectory slowly, while analyzing the different expressions his touch induced on her… And the slight flush that never abandoned her face…YOHXANNA ONESHOT - It's definitely not what you think... XD


**Hallow! 8D **

**Warning****:**

**0º - Since I'm Brazilian, I'm not sure if you guys know the game that is used in this fic. It is something we play here. Anyway, I'll try my best on explaining. :3 **

**0,5º - Whatever, my English is not the best, so don't expect Shakespeare beauty in here… ._. Actually, it's pretty simple, kind of nonsense and blablabla 8D**

**1º - This fanfic isn't any excessive dramatic, stupid, honeydoney, cheesy thing, but a romantic comedy filled with YohxAnna and burned stuff BDD "I love you Yoh, I love you too Anna, you're my world" (I can't imagine those two doing that like nothing) NO D:**

**2º It Isn't AU.**

**3º The main pairing is YohxAnna, and there's hints of YohxTamao (but only Tamao shows interest in this relationship XDD)**

**4º I'M NOT SHAMAN KING'S OWNER YET… You heard me world?!!? YET!**

**Let's begin… ¬¬**

* * *

**Stop!**

"_Oh! Please Kanna! I beg on my knees! Don't go with him… It would devastate my fragile soul…" exclaims, with his hands moving melodramatically around his white forehead._

"_It's not worth it Shouran, you made my heart into millions of pieces in a matter of seconds! There's no turning back! Now go! Leave me in my obscure complex, by his side!_

"_Even if my broken heart will be always yours, my austere pride would be too wounded if I stood by your side! Good Bye Shouran!" Turns bluntly towards the wooden door, holding harrowing tears._

"_Wait Kanna!! I love-"_

"TADAIMA!!**(1)**" A yell was heard. "Anna, Tamao? I'm back-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" shouted a discontented itako, totally into the TV show.

"I missed you too." came the ironic mumble. The brunet left all the groceries onto the nearer counter and strained all his muscles, releasing a long yawn. However his intentions of relaxing were interrupted by the sound of timid footsteps. "Uh?" the boy turned his head just to find a pretty _pink_ girl looking shyly at him. He smiles. "Hi Tamao!" he greeted. " I've already done the groceries, but if you want to I can do the dinner as well…"

"A-ah! D-don't worry Yoh-sama! You need to rest! L-Let me take care of dinner, if you may, of course…"

"Hehe, don't worry. And thank you!" he gave that melodic chuckle of his, which made the girl's heart melt instinctively.

"Y-Your welcome Yoh-kun!!" She cried in gear, feeling the boys essence passing by her side, and leaving the room.

Sigh.

"Ah… Yoh-sama is sooooooooo Kind! I'm sorry he has to work so hard…Ah…" Tamao lowered her head, getting entertained with the single drop that left the sink.

"OH! C'MON YOU CRY BABY! You're TOO boring!" said a _gracious_ raccoon, scratching his balls. (XD I have to be _realist_.) The girl shuddered slightly due to the suddenly appearance.

"A-a-a-a Conchi!! Stop it! You should have more respect for Yoh's house…! And don't call me that…" she frowned, still blushing.

"Hahaha! Like I would be scared of a silly girl like you! Prr" the spirit said while sticking out his tongue.

"Pff… Why don't you stop lazing around and do something? You are so tedious." the fox sat onto the balcony, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Y-Yes! I'll cook… Grr…You guys are so mean!"

"Haha!" they both laughed.

**OoO**

"Ah…" Yoh walked lazily through the house, scratching his head. "Hum?" he could see his fiancé kneeling on the tatami**(2)** floor, eyes glued on the television, with her usual apathetic expression. He approached slowly, and suddenly sat by her left side without saying a single word. And stood there… Just observing her movements… Kneeled there… observing…

"…" the itako glanced secretly at him, finding a curious, analyzing expression, and the scariest… Thoughtful.

"What?" she snapped, still not looking at him.

"… Nothing."

"…" Anna tried to ignore him, raising the television volume, but still, those intense chocolate eyes insisted on looking at her… Following her movements. "What the hell are you staring at?" she asked curtly, turning towards him.

"You!" he replied between an innocent chuckled that soon converted into a painful cry, thanks to the bang he received on his forehead… With the remote. "What the-! Why did you do that!?" he asked startled, massaging the injured spot.

"Stop staring at me like an idiot."

"But I was just thinking…!"

"… " Anna raised an eyebrow. Now he managed to get her attention. "You? Thinking?" she sent him an amused look.

"Very funny." he looked at her with contempt, but the frown was quickly replaced by that huge smile. "I remembered a game Horo-Horo taught me today!"

"And…?"

"It's pretty fun!" the shaman chuckled, and right away his anxious eyes crashed with hers unexpressive ones…Silence.

"Play with me?"

"No." she turned back to the soap opera.

"Ohh c'mon Anna! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"But you not even know the game!" he crossed his arms, pouting.

"…" she sighed. "Well, Yoh, so tell me: What is the game?"

"It is called 'Stop' and-"

"No."

"C'mon Anna!!!! Just once!"

"No."

"I promise I'll add more techniques to your massage!"

"…"

"And tomorrow I'll do your favorite meal, without complaining!"

"…"

"Ok… I'll let you hear Ringo as loud as you want…"

"…"

"And… I'll let you sing along with her…" he frowned, totally surrounded by darkness.

"How do you play this game?" she turned to face him.

"Here!" he smiled once again "It's a _Feeling Game_, where the touch is the main tool. First, the person takes the other player's arm and asks him to close his eyes, then, he starts "walking" with his middle and index fingertips (strollers) through the partner's arm. The goal of this game is to test your physical sensibility! So, the one with closed eyes has to say 'Stop!' when the fingers reach the exact arm tuck. If you get it right, you win a point." He explained with determination and pride, raising his index finger. "Wins the one that'd earned more points in the end. And if you guess wrong, the point goes to the opponent." he took a deep breath and smiled proudly, just to find an impassive look on her face.

"What a stupid game." she said.

"C'mon! You promised! Yes? Say yes. Yes?" he used those puppy with starvation and fatal cancer eyes.

"…" She resisted a bit longer, but gave in to the "miserable look'' (as she calls) spell. "Fine…" she sighed.

"Great!!" he whooped. And she rolled her eyes.

"I go first." gently he took her left arm, and with his right hand, placed the strollers on her palm. "Ready?" he could see her eyes closing. "Go"

And it began.

He started the trajectory slowly, while analyzing the different expressions his touch induced on her… And the slight flush that never abandoned her face…

"Yoh-sama…" The owner of the voice stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene, and like automatically backed away, taking place behind the souji **(3)** door that separated both rooms. (there she had the power to observe without being noticed)

The pinkhaired girl was shocked. Breathing heavily, she fought against the will to keep looking. Whatever, it was useless, the spur to be witness of such a rare moment won.

Uneasily, she pushed up a falling strand of hair behind her ear, making it easier for her to see. Finally, she started hearing and observing the scene, cautiously.

"Stop."

"Wow… Right on the spot! You're lucky!" he smiled.

"That has nothing to do with luck, I am the one with astounding senses."

"Hehehehehe!" he laughed out loud, receiving a death glare from the girl. "You shouldn't be so confident, there is no way you can get all of them, it's almost impossib-"

"Shut up." she snarled. "Do again." She demanded.

"… Kay." and it started all over again...

"Stop."

"Luck…"

"Stop."

"Good one…"

"Stop."

"I'm sure you'll miss the next one..."

"Stop."

"Hm…"

"Stop."

"…"

"Sto-"

"It's not fair! You are cheating!"

"…" glacial glare.

"…"

"My turn." 'softly' she took the shaman's arm and threw him against the floor, that way she could hold it properly.

"Ugh…" he moaned.

He Sweatdropped.

"Close your eyes." she said when they'd finally found a comfortable position. "I'll start…" she barely touched the big palm of her fiancée and…

"Ah!!!" the individual yelled.

"What!?" she stopped.

"I'm sorry! It's so much pressure." He said pressing his forehead with both hands.

"…"

"Okay..." he breathed deeply, calming himself "I'm ready!"

She stared for a second, before returning to her previous job.

"Go…"

"Hee… Heehee… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! IT TICKLES!" Yoh guffawed with no control.

"…" a vein popped out and after that, the thing that used to be the boy's face was now INTO the left side wall. "Enough." said, with no patient left, preparing to leave the room.

"Nooo, Anna! I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again! Please just one more chance…" he begged.

"…" Stare… Miserable…Look…Sigh. "Last." She held the arm, positioned the fingers, and nodded. As soon as he closed his eyes, she started… Her hard features began to soft up as she saw how he fought to suppress his chuckles, the flush… the tingles they shared with just brushing skins… Anna Smiled. Something that surprised, and quite a lot, Tamao.

"S-stop" he said as a whisper, opened the slowly to see… That he had stopped 3 cm before the destination. "Oh…"

"You almost did it…" she commented, while untying her bandana, and dropping it by her side.

"C'mon… I have to defeat you…" he smiled.

"This is humanly impossible, Yoh." she smirked and he replied the same way.

"1,2,3… Go…" She walked from the wrist to the exact arm tuck, hesitating before continuing, but there was no response from the brunet, so she kept going… Slightly brushing her fingertips through his entire arm till his right shoulder, a place where she got totally hypnotized with the soft air her fiancé breathed out between his parted lips. Her touch turned into a caress while climbing his neck, and then reached the ear, bypassing it calmly, hitting silky locks of brown hair, she went to the cheek, finding it serenely and finally set the two fingers above those so innocent lips…

"Stop…" he half opened his eyes, connecting them with the passionate gaze of his blonde. He held that smooth and apparently fragile hand with his large and strong ones, making a small cocoon; he kissed every single finger, without breaking the eye contact.

The beat of Tamao's heart was so strong that was almost audible, her eyes keep in pace with every single movement or slippage from the couple in front of her, as like storing every step in her brain. Unconsciously, she stepped forward, to have a nicer view, always cautiously.

**oOo**

Yoh closed his eyes, breaking their previous seductive hypnosis, still, with the flush always raising. He begun to delivery butterfly kisses around her palm, going through her wrist, slim arm… Could feel the Goosebumps fill her body; she held restrained sighs, her soft cheeks blushing… All caused by Yoh's caresses, and he loved it. He got to her shoulder, licking his lips for a brief moment to taste her vicious flavor, and headed to the neck where he took a time caressing it with the tip of his nose, enjoying her so perfect scent, and finally reaching her ear, where he nibbled for a while, something that caused the itako to give a low moan and long sigh. He smiled, proud of what he had just did, and went to her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached near those, oh so attractive, lips…

He stopped.

When Anna noticed he had no intentions on continuing, she opened her sleepy eyes, showing how much she was enjoying all this, and how much she hated him for stopping.

"I haven't told you to stop you jackass…" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear, receding a little, so she could send him her annoyed glare. He smiled dearly, losing himself on those honey pearls, and without warnings… he captured those desirable lips fully onto his.

Due to the impact, both fell on the floor… Yoh over Anna, the flushness of a sweet passion, and their moths locked in a, not really inexperienced, swings.

Tamao felt her heart kicking her throat as her eyes were static.

She needed air.

That was just too much for a single day. She started wagging her sweat face, trying to control her body's temperature, which increased mostly when she saw them "Deepen the kiss". She was laying against the wall next the door again, trying hard not to look at the couple making out in the living room.

'_Give them privacy, Privacy…'_, But she couldn't help feeling extremely curious, after all, she had never seen the couple share physical love… Not that she wanted to see! Is that it's just so rare she couldn't stop herself from returning her look to the couple...Wrong choice.

The caresses they switched made her redden so but so much, that she threw herself on the floor. Hard.

Oh god… It's not right to pry!! She'd definitely go to hell! Whatever, a more important chore took place in her mind when a weird smell filled the place…

Her eyes widened.

"Yoh…" she murmured still breathing hard, breaking the kiss.

"Hum…?" he half-looked at her, trying to regain his composure.

"Aren't you… Smelling something burning?"

"Now that you said… Ye-"

"THE FOOD! THE FOOD BURNED! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!!** FIRE!!**" Was the only sound audible, before the fire alarm rang and the sprinklers activated.

It'd be a long night…

And afterwards they would ask a certain pink haired girl… What was she doing to let that happen…

**The end.**

…

**The end?**

* * *

**(1) Tadaima : _I'm back!_**

**(2) Tatami:**_ Are a traditional type of __Japanese__ flooring._

_**(3) Shoji:** Traditional Japanese doors._

**People and Poaples D:**

**Useless fic for ya 8D!!!**

**I _ K-N-O-W_**** Yoh acts as a total retard sometimes XDDD But c'mon he has this right… He is cute. ._.**

**WHATEVER. I'm aware my English is not the best since I'm a 16 old Brazilian creature x_x STILL NOBODY READS BRAZILIAN's SHAMAN KING FICS! And I felt stupid reading thousand of fics and not being able to write none… Then I remembered… I KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH ****XDDD ****How cool is THAT. ;D**

**Actually this is a translation of my originally Brazilian fic: Pare!**

**I was wondering if u guys'd like it :3... Or at least understand it '_'**

**Huhuhuhuh. Now srsly, My special thanks to**

* * *

**SMART ANGEL**

_

* * *

  
_

**for reviewing this shi- FIC.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Smarta-chan for losing your precious time on this :3!**

**WELL THAT'S IT. I'M HUNGRY.**

…

**Let's leave a comment shall we? Even if cursing my soul's existence. 8D**

**JA NE**


End file.
